Taking what your heart desire
by Beizanten
Summary: In Abraham hide his feelings until he can't anymore. Or Henry is oblivious to Abe feelings and intentionally made Abraham jealous


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Genre: Romance.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Author note: A thousand thanks for Kathryn and DM Mitchell for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

This is the first time I ever write this pairing and the character is OOC but I hope you guys don't mind, gripping the character's personality has always been my weakness

Looking for a beta

Taking what you heart desire

Summary: Abe has keeps his attraction to Henry a secret until he couldn't anymore. Or in Henry is oblivious and unintentionally make Abe jealous by having sex with others…

Abe stepped closer toward the room, the muffled sounds of grunting and moaning from the other side of the door becoming louder with each step. He is turning red but not from anger, from_ jealousy_

XXX

_"...__**harder**__..."_

Henry groans, and pick up his rhythm. Moving, moving, moving…relentless… outward, inward, filling him…and he let go, finding his sweet release, as he come, biting his lips from screaming _his_ name. And he still can't look at those eyes that look so much like _Abe's_

It takes a moment before he realizes they're being watch…

"Abe" _Shit, Abe is pissed._

"You guys are really loud. How long do you guys plan to go at it" he said through gritted teeth. Abe is practically seeing red…

XXX

The door slams close before Henry open it and follow his pupil inside. The hotheaded teen is fuming with anger.

"Look, I am sorry I offend your delicate sensibility" Henry sigh, he just needs to let out weeks of sexual frustration before he jumps Abraham. "Seriously Abe, it is hardly the first time…"

Abe had reached his decision by now. "I don't want you bringing any conquests home again."

"Uh, what?" Henry stopped.

"Told you. Don't want you sleeping around anymore."

Henry frowned. "Why? Since when are you such a huge prude anyway?" His voice is stern "And did you forget this is my home and I am the one giving orders around here"

Abe turn his face halfway, he have this look in his face. It is a very definite look. And it downs on the vampire. "Oh" Henry can't believe he is so stupid.

"You should have said so" he murmurs. He locks his eyes with Abe's and somehow, half the air is sucked out of the room as that single-minded focus concentrates solely on Abe.

Henry is heart-stopping beautiful. His dark chocolate brown hair is a mess, his shirt hanging out-his deep brown eyes bold and dazzling.

Deep down Abraham had been very aware of Henry's desire-it frightened him and excited him at the same time. Henry strolls slowly towards him. Confident, sexy, eyes blazing, and his heart begin to pound. Abe's blood pumping through his body. Desire, thick and hot, pools in his belly. Henry stands in front of his staring fervently into his eyes, wearing his sexy predatory look. _He's so freaking hot._

Abraham breath hitches; he knew where this is going. He knows he could still said no, trust that Henry would back away if he did and they could pretend none of this ever happens. But there was a part deep down that did not want to fight this anymore, that want Henry badly.

Henry started to run his cold hand up and down his bare right arm and the hypnotic movement both sooth and arouse him.

The skin beneath his fingers felt as though it was on fire

Reaching up, Henry caresses his cheek, running his long fingers down to his chin, which he grasps between his thumb and forefinger. _Oh my, _his proximity, his delicious Henry's smell. Abraham's heart is pounding, his blood singing as it courses through his body, desire pooling, unfurling…everywhere. Henry pulls him down and kisses him gently on the mouth, his fingers slipping into his love's hair. Instinctively, the brunet put his arms around Henry's neck, and immediately his kiss hardened and deepened.

Henry prodded Abraham's lips gently asking for permission and when it is granted he slid his tongue into the warm cavern. Abe let out a moan. Henry guide Abe's tongue into his mouth. Their tongues collided together, Abraham clumsy with his attempts to match Henry's more expertise maneuvers. Tasting the faint trace of wine and something that was purely, simply, Henry. His head spun, reason lost in the entanglement of their tongues, in the taste of Henry, in the heat and wetness and softness of Henry. It was overwhelming and amazing and lights a fire deep down. Abraham force himself to pulls away first, breathless and hand trembling as it slid from Henry's neck …They need to talk first.

Abe's mouth was pink and flushed, wet and lewd looking and he has to stop himself from attacking his lip again.

The brunet stared into the vampire's eyes "Henry…" Abraham breathed, the haunting sense of taboo making the feel of the other man's hand on his skin much more enjoyable, "what is this," Abraham gestured between himself and Henry,

He plants a soft kiss under Abe's earlobe while his fingers tighten in his hair. Pulling his head back, he expose Abe's throat to his lips. His teeth skim his chin and he kisses the throat. "Whatever you want it to be" he murmur and he mean it. He love Abe and he would be happy with anything Abe willing to give him even if it is just sex.

"I want you, Abe" Henry murmured lowly, right against his ear. Abe's breath hitches "I've wanted you from the first moment I saw you" He licked his ear, drawing it into his mouth, and Abe moan. He felt the sharpest prick of teeth, and he shivered.

Abe's moans and reach up to grasp his arms.

"Me too" Abraham kisses him. The brunet can feel the smile that bloom over Henry's lips.

Henry kisses him like he can't get enough, and runs his hands all over his clothed skin. Henry's desperation is doing things to Abe.

It doesn't seem possible that kissing Abe could be better than he remembers but somehow it is; just feeling Abe's hands in his hair, on his shoulders, sliding down his body to touch him through his clothes is making him crazy. He rubs against Abe's body, slides against him so he can feel all the angles and hard planes of him that don't give anything back except – God - every single thing Henry's wants. It's fucking amazing and he just keeps going until he's got Abraham pushing hard against his hip and gasping into his mouth.

Henry takes his hand and leads him to the bed. Henry pushed Abe down on the bed, Henry crawling on top of him, and then straddling him, rubbing against him. Abe lay beneath him; his eyes were now clouded with lust and want as he moved a hand to Henry head and pulled him down into a messy kiss. Abe moan into his mouth as Henry languidly pushes his cock against Abe's.

Deepening the kiss, Henry adding tongue this time and he rocked back and forth. Abe groaned inwardly, his eyes fluttering closed in ecstasy as the cloth rubbed up against his cock, practically sending sparks going. He whimpered

"You wear too many clothes!" Abraham gripped the hem of Henry's shirt and yanked it over his head in one swift movement. God, Henry was physically perfect, all hard planes and tanned muscle. Abe ran his hand down the smooth lines of his chest, his thumbs skimming over erect pink nipples, licking his lips with desire.

Henry trailed hot, sweet kisses down his cheek, throat and collarbone. Careful of his fang, he nipped at Abe's collar bone, tasting the flesh there momentarily before moving his lips up to his sweetheart's neck. Henry's lips grazed Abe's neck. He tipped out his tongue to taste the sweet salt of Abe's skin and breathed the spicy, gorgeous scent of him, feeling dizzy with desire and love. His eyes closed in pleasure. Their hands continued to passionately caress each other and their hips slid against each other so pleasurably. Henry wished human didn't need air when Abe pulled back gasping.

Henry gloated at Abraham's look. His eyes are fever bright, hair askew and mouth ruddy and swollen from their kiss. His cheekbones flushed...so fucking beautiful!

Then Henry ran his hands down the younger man's chest and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, and every lucid thought fled. He peeled the shirt off over Abe's head revealing the younger's tan torso. Admiring his pearly chest, Henry leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Abe's sternum making his lover gasp and squirm.

Then that tongue started lightly tracing down his chest, and he shivered all over again. He pressed his thumbs against the brownish nubs of Abe's nipples, rolling them in between his thumb and index finger. Abe moaned, rolling back his head a little as he enjoyed the pressure. Henry smirked and dragged his tongue across the right one, then blew air onto it making the skin scrunch up and become more sensitive, also causing Abe to yelp. "Henry!"

He sucks at the taut nipple. Abe fisted his hair, holding him close as he panted and moaned beneath the lashes of Henry's tongue on his nipple. "Oh…So good'.

Reveling in his lover's reaction, Henry kisses his way down his belly to his trousers.

It was when his hand deftly began to unclasp Abe's belt that the teen began to feel nervous. "No, wait!" he said hesitantly. "I don't want…I am not sure"

"I just want to look at you" Henry promised him. Without taking his eyes of Abe's his hands moving beneath the waistband, skimming him and moving to his behind. His cold hands glide slowly down Abe's back, removing his trousers as they go. Abe cannot look away. "I will stop if you told me to" Henry promised him, and Abe watched his smoldering gaze travelling over him. It make his fate heated to an uncomfortable temperature.

Henry's eyes greedily took in every bit of his lover's luxuriously beautiful form. And fuck was Abe ravishing: the firm muscular body, wide chest and long legs, his gorgeous face and shiny brown hair. His eyes darken and blown with lust

"You're so beautiful, Abe" Henry breathed, his voice is so full of admiration that it take Abraham's breath away.

"Henry…" Abe breathed. Dark honey brown eyes met deep brown, and they looked at each other. The moment was passionate and intimate, and Abe again felt staggered at the emotions he felt for the older man.

Henry's hands began to move over his lover's body.

Every feather-like touch, every soft, stroking movement made his flesh leap in response. He was almost overwhelmed by the intensity of the feelings Henry was arousing in him. After a time he is as hard as a bone and started to move restlessly on the bed

Henry stops and licks his lips. He moves until his head is between Abe's thighs. Abraham's dick was already completely flushed, full and erect with precum that dribbled furiously down the thick shaft.

When he licks his cock with his tongue, Abe nearly shot up of the bed.

"Henry! What are you doing?"

"Satisfying your desire" he murmurs against his brunet's silky skin, buries his face in Abe's groin. He drops a kiss onto his painfully hard cock "You smell so good" he murmur closing his eyes, a look of pure pleasure on his face, and Abe practically convulse.

Then he got right to it. And God it is heady to taste Abe. Henry lavished more attention on the balls than he had on Abe's cock, alternating fully-engulfed suckling with gentler kisses and nips that made Abe squirm. Colored lights flashed behind his eyelids as Henry's tongue continue to excite him, and now he was moaning with desperate need. Abe's world went white and intense as Henry's shock of cold mouth engulfs his erection. The vampire used all the knowledge he had gain in his 250 years life to rouse and tease Abe until he is writhing and begging beneath his mouth.

_"God . . . Henry . . ."_ Abe let out a loud moan

When the brunet gripped his head and began to pant, he knew Abe is nearly there so he redoubled his efforts, satisfaction roaring through him when his love thrust hard into his mouth and found his release so forcefully that he felt spasms against his tongue as Abe cried out and filled Henry's mouth with warm, bitter, slightly sweet come.

Henry continued to hold Abe's cock and come in his mouth through the aftershocks, then let the younger's cock slip free and swallowed with a smile. Abe's eyes held just a touch of awe when Henry looked up. He briefly wonder how he taste to Henry's keen senses

"What about..?" Abe trailed off, a faint flush spreading across his cheeks.

"Well, how about you just touch it a little bit then," he suggests, straddling Abe and guiding his hand to where he wanted. Abe can feel his hardness. His dark brown eyes hazy as he ease Henry's trousers down over his knees. He could not help but stare at Henry's cock, hard and already leaking. Not as big as his but still impressive. His mouth watered as he can't help but wonder how it would taste.

He pushed back up to kiss Henry again, as his hand closed around his cock and began slowly caressing the length.

"Yeah, just like that." His eyelids flutter shut as Abe tightened his grip on him and made a slow strokes and, and he sighs happily, leaning down for more kisses. Taking that as a good sign, Abe did it again, thought a bit faster this time. He was rewarded with a shudder.

"Oh, Abe... Move your hand faster. Twist it over the end every now and again." Henry let out a moan; his hips were thrusting constantly now.

He tried to time his hand with the thrusts of Henry's hips, twisting his hand as his mentor had requested, dragging his palm over the end, before back along to the very base.

"Fuck, Abe. So good"

Abe can barely contain his riotous feeling for Henry-or are they hormones-that rampage through his body.

Abe's free hand coming up to wrap around the back of Henry's neck, and he pulls him closer, licking into his mouth like he's searching for every last drop of his cum, and _damn_, there's a hand on his dick, and can life get any better than this?

His voice drops an impossible few octaves lower "You could fuck me, if you want"

And isn't that just blows Abe's mind. "Next time" he flushed, moving his hand up and down Henry's cock, feeling the slipperiness of Henry's pre-come (and seeing the color on Henry's cheeks, the overwhelmed expression, the _joy_)

"Good. I want to ride you" Abe flush even deeper if it is possible.

He's pretty sure he's got the hang of it now and he concentrates on going faster, tightening up and Henry moaning got louder. He want to make Henry come, wants to see and feel it so he picks up the speed, jacking faster, and tugging harder

"God, Abe" he let out a loud moan.

Tightening his upwards strokes and he can feel Henry tremble in his arms. Henry will spill over his hand soon enough. He squeezes the base of Henry's dick, tugs his balls down

Henry says his name over and over again, until it's a broken chant that falls apart entirely when he comes. Henry's orgasm is a violent mess, and Abe can't take his eyes off it. He feels stunned into wonder.

Without thinking, Abe bring his finger to his lip for a taste, it wasn't so bad. Slightly bitter. The older male whimpered at the sight.

Reaching for Abe's hands, he brought both to his lips and gave them both a slight kiss before lapping up at the liquid there, his eyes never leaving Abe's, whose pupils were blown.

Abraham still wasn't sure what he feels for Henry (is this love?) but tangled with him, spent and warm and content, Abe felt like he can lie forever in his arms. Abraham sighed and drifted off to sleep surrounded by his scent and his warmth, and his arms

Henry pulled him as close as he could, lulling himself to sleep with Abe's warmth and smell. He _was very nearly drunk on it, on him._ They need to practice but for now he would let them lie here a little longer


End file.
